All But One
by Tmntfreak1996
Summary: All but one of us left to make something of ourselves, and why shouldn't they? I did figure out how to turn us human! But just one of us stayed in NYC, Just one of us got themselves addicted to drugs and alcohol.. All But One of us.. That one being me.. Hamato Donatello.. (This story is written by Saphire Delia Robbia and posted by MWAH! Hope you like! )
1. Chapter 1: Prologue, Don's Thoughts

I grab my cocaine and sit to smoke. I think of when my family lived together, before we mutated into humans.

(Donnie's flash back)

I did it! We can live a normal life! I finally figured out the correct formula to turn us in to humans. I can't believe it started as a way to fix humans mutants back to humans. I then tried so we can mutant in to humans. I know Ralph will go to a art school and become a student there. Mikey want to surf as a profession and Leo might become a karat champion. I wish I knew what I would do.

(Real time)

I sighed at that. I really miss my brothers and my father because even father left me to do something with his life. That was when I turned to drugs, cigarettes, and alcohol. Hamato Donatello became a drug addict, a smoker, and a alcoholic. I'm the smartest turtle and the dumbest at the same time. Why did I make it so my family will leave? Even April left me for University of New York.

My whole life fell apart and that's when my addictions started. I needed a way to forget my loneliness. I found some highschoolers selling cocaine and bought some, It was a good way to forget. Then cigarettes came and then my alcohol became part of the cycle too.

I'm Hamato Donatello, a drug addict, a smoker, and an alcoholic. My entire family found some way to make something of themselves.. me? no way. The whole family moved on to bigger and better things.. All But One..


	2. Chapter 2: The Leader Pays A Visit

(Donnie's pov)

I look in the mirror in my room to redo my tips Leo Blue. I remember my family by doing my tips the color of the one I want to remember. This month, it's Leo's turn. I look at my bloodshot gray eyes thinking about buying some eyedrops to deal with the bloodshot when I hear a sound from the living room. Someone might be trying to steal my drugs. I grab my bo staff, slip on my sunglasses to cover my eyes,and walk out there to see Leo.

"Donnie, what's with all the drugs?" Leo says. I look around and say "Busted up a secret drug ring and I'm keeping it here for awhile. I'll put it in the lab but what are you doing here? The championship is in Boston."

"They moved it to next week in Manhattan so I wanted to visit. Why do you still live in the lair? Oh! Because of the good stuff that has happened here. Everything that shaped us to be us has happened while living here. Meeting April, meeting Casey, and destroying Shredder for good. You did discover the mutagen to make us humans to let us follow our dreams in this lair's lab." I nod as I finish putting my drugs in my lab. I take a good look at Leo and see his light brown hair has grown just as long as the rules let him, his brown eyes look at me in concern. I decide that I need to go out.

"Leo, lets go out. Just let me grab my wallet and backpack. I'll take you to April's new place. She sent me a letter to tell me. I have a apartment above ground but I work down here." I said as Leo nodded. I walk to my room and grab my wallet and backpack. My backpack had a false bottom that hid my cocaine, cigarettes, and my tequila flask in it. On top of the false bottom has my extra tee shirt, extra jeans, extra sneakers, a hoodie, and a cape to wear when I'm spotted fighting foot and purple dragons. I pull out the hoodie and throw it on as I grab my eyedrops that I need to get more of and put some drops in my eyes. Leo looks at me and says

"Don, are you sure you can take us out? I can pay." I look at him and say.

"Pizza don't cost a mill. I work part time at our old favorite pizza place so I get a discount." Leo smiles at me which made me want to hide because I lied. On the streets I get my drugs on, high horny 30-something year olds try to get a load off with a guy instead of their wives and I work the night shifts during the week. It's a whore ring that you get to keep all the cash you make, they just set you up with a client. One of my usuals owns the pizza place and gives me a discount for a discount on a 1 hour spot. Leo is looking at me like he is reading my mind.

Just like he always has.

AUTHOR NOTE! MUST READ!

I'm Artemis. I got to say something so you people wouldn't expect a update everyday. I'm a cancer patient and TMNTfreak1996 is only able to update every once and a while so don't expect one chapter every day.


	3. Chapter3:Things Noticed, Things Admitted

(Leo's prov)

Donnie is acting weird, I'm worried for him.

His face is sunk in to the bones, his perfect tempest gray eyes are surrounded in shadow, portraying that he hasn't slept in weeks. Also his body is too skinny and boney to be healthy, making his clothes look 5 sizes too big.

I may not be his leader anymore but I'm still his brother and the one who loves him more than anything. Yes. I love my little Donnie, I always have and I can't help it.

He is too perfect to not love...

AUTHOR NOTE!

Sorry for short chapter but Kemo has be really hard and both my sisters have early morning basketball and my BFF takes me to softball for her special needs team she wants me to join but I just sit there and watch but she makes me leave my laptop at home.


	4. Updater's Note:

I genuinely regret to inform the whole you who have read and liked this fanfiction of Sapphire Della Robbia's that she has unfortunately passed away... She requested before her passing that her sister Odd's Little Girl take up the story in her absence and I intend to uphold her request to the best of my ability for it was one of her last the story will continue but I thought it best to inform all of you faithful readers of this horrible news...

-Tmntfreak1996

In Addition I have a letter that she wrote to all of you in her last hours that was just found today..

Dear readers,  
>I'm Artemis. I'm writing this in my finial hours. I'm leaving this world but I will always be there in spirit for those I touched. Thank you for reading this. My older sister will finish this. Thank you again.<br>From.  
>Artemis.<p> 


End file.
